


I can't ever make good titles so oops

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler sins, joshler smut, smutty joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: It was a prompt from a Tumblr account. If you want to send my prompts, my Tumblr is djspookyjimandblurry





	

Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr;  
Person A, the quiet one, and Person B the sexdriven one, are roommates.   
Person B walks in on Person A furiously masturbating with a dildo.

Tyler and Josh sat in the kitchen together, working on collage homework. Josh occasionally looking up at Tyler and biting his lip.   
“Ty, why are you so hot when you're concentrating?” Josh asked. Tyler’s face and neck turned red and he's stuttered.   
“I-uh.. J-Josh I'm not h-hot..” he said, very uncomfortable. Josh chuckled.  
“But you are, Ty. You're so hot.” Tyler shifted uncomfortably and shut his laptop.   
“I can't concentrate with you talking like that, I'm going to my room to finish.” Tyler grumbled, getting up and trying hide his briber with his laptop. Josh bit his lip. 

About 30 minutes later, Josh decided he needed to go and apologize to Tyler for disturbing him. He slowly wakes up to Tyler’s room and knocked on the door. No answer. 

Tyler had walked up to his room and sat his laptop on his desk. He rarely used his desk since he liked spending time with his best friend, even if they were just doing homework. He went over to the closet and pulled a sleek, black box. He bit his lip and set it not the bed and opened it up. He pull out the contents of the box and sat them side-by-side on the bed. A dildo and some lube. He thought about Josh. How hot Josh looked while he was doing his homework. How hot Josh looked all the time. He rutted up against the bed at the thought. How Josh would look fucking him into the mattress. How Josh would look with his face buried in Tyler's neck, moaning. Tyler moaned at the thought and wasted no time in getting on the bed and getting his pants off. He slipped his hand in his boxers and palmed himself. He moaned softer and shifted to take off his boxers. He picked up the lube. He put some on his fingers and pushed a finger into himself. He let out a shaky breath and and pushed himself onto his finger. After a few seconds, he thrusters another in and moaned louder. He stretched himself out until he felt ready and he grabbed the dildo. He lined it up and pushed the tip in. He let out another moan and pushed it further. “Fuck..” he muttered and pushed it all in one thrust. “A-ahh” he moaned out at the feeling. A minute later he was ready. He started thrusting it in and out vigorously and moaning louder. “Josh. Fuck, yes, J.. a-ahh” he moaned. He was in so much pleasure, he didn't hear the knock on the door. Or the slap cream of the door opening. He just kept thrusting, until he heard a soft gasp. He pulled the dildo out and flung himself to the side of the bed to hide.   
“Tyler, come out.” Tyler shook his head, as if Josh could see him. “You were just masturbating. It's okay. We all do it.” Tyler peeked over the bed at Josh.   
“D-did you h-hear?” Tyler asked, nervously.   
“You mean the ‘Josh. Fuck, yes.. J.. a-ahh’?” Josh said, mimicking Tyler. Tyler’s cheeks turned even redder and his eyes welled up with tears. As soon as Josh seen the tears, he was quick to be by Tyler’s side. He picked him up and laid him on the bed. Tyler hid his face and cried, softly. Josh moves his hands to Tyler’s hips and kissed his neck softly.   
“J-Josh.. wh-what are you d-do-doing?” Tyler asked.   
“Well, you were moaning my name.. I thought maybe we could…” Tyler took his hands off of his face and smirked.   
“Fuck me, Josh.” He said. Josh lubed himself up and thrusted in. Tyler let out a high-pitched moan and pushed himself onto Josh’a cock.   
“Fuck, yes, Josh. O-oh fuck. Feels so good inside me!” Tyler moaned, loudly.   
“My quiet, boy isn't so quiet now, huh?” Josh taunted. Tyler leaned up and bit at Josh’s neck. A few more thrusts later, and Tyler was jerking himself off.   
“Josh I'm so fucking close.” He moaned/screamed.   
“Cum for me, Ty.” Josh encouraged. Tyler moaned and released all over both of their stomachs. Josh moaned and after a few more thrusts, he came in Tyler’s ass.   
“That was great, Josh.” Tyler said, Josh laid down beside Tyler and smiled.   
“Tyler… I love you..” Josh said. Tyler smiled.   
“I love you to, Jishwa.” He said, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.   
> Send prompts to my Tumblr; djspookyjimandblurry


End file.
